The present disclosure relates to a developer housing container which houses a developer, and an image forming device including the same.
There has been conventionally known a developer housing container provided in an image forming device as a developer housing container which houses a developer. The image forming device includes an image carrier, a developing device, and a developer housing container. When a developer is supplied from the developing device to the image carrier, an electrostatic latent image formed on the image carrier appears as a developer image. The developer housing container includes a developer discharge port and supplies a replenishing developer to a replenishing port provided in the developing device.
There has been also known a developer housing container including a moving wall which moves while transporting a developer toward a developer discharge port.
In the developer housing container, an internal space in a container main body is divided by the moving wall. Since a housing space that houses a developer is reduced as the moving wall moves, an internal pressure in the housing space is increased. By contrast, a space upstream of the moving wall is enlarged to have a reduced internal pressure.